


Love Bites

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Raphael and Donatello [7]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael likes leaving marks on his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites

 

Donnie groaned as he sat down in his desk chair and switched on his computer. He’d had a very late night last night with Raph, he’d agreed to go out with him since Casey had to stay in to look after April who wasn’t very well at the moment. 

They’d stopped a few robberies and had a run in with the purple dragons before going back to the lair where Raph had persuaded him to have a few drinks, which turned into a few dozen and they had wound up both in Don’s room and had what Donnie assumed was some very rough sex since he had woken up covered in bruises and bites and ached a great deal from his hips downwards. 

Hence the groan when he sat down, it wasn’t just his backside that was hurting, the majority of his bruises and bites seemed to be mostly on his hips and upper and inner thighs which had caused a great deal of embarrassment when he had walked into the kitchen where his father and oldest brother were sitting. He was very lucky that Mikey hadn’t been there as Leo and Master Splinter only glanced the other way with smug smiles whereas Mikey would have had teased him for hours on end, following him around all day in order to do so. 

He was very glad that today was one of the days that they didn’t have morning practice, although he still have practice in the evening to endure, he hoped that the ache would go down by them and that the marks wouldn’t be as noticeable. 

He took a long sip of his hot coffee, grimacing as it made its way down his throat, burning slightly but he just wanted to feel the effects of the coffee so that he was able to get on with his day and get as much done as possible before he had to go to practice. 

Around midday, Raph finally woke up and made his way to the bathroom and then the kitchen before stopping by Donnie’s lab, leaning against the doorframe, with his arms crossed and a grin spread across his face as he watched his brother squirm in his seat and took in the marks that he had made the previous night. 

“Hey Don.” Raph rumbled, causing Donnie to jump slightly and then turn around to face Raph. 

“What do you want Raph?” Donnie sighed and then turned back to his computer. 

“Just wanted ta’ see how ya’ were doing this morning.” Raph asked as he sauntered into the room. 

“It’s past midday Raph, it’s afternoon.” He clarified and the red banded turtle rolled his eyes. 

“Those are some nice marks.” Raph complemented, standing behind Don and glancing down at his thighs. 

“The bite marks are a bit uneven.” Donnie replied, his eyes not leaving his computer screen. 

“Something wrong with my teeth?” Raph asked and Donnie smiled. 

“They’re slightly uneven, but nothing to be worried about.” 

“Yeah, ya’ certainly weren't worried about them when they were biting your thighs.” Raph said, resting his hands on the top of the chair. 

“Well, I was very drunk.” 

“Yeah ya’ were, ya’ should get that drunk more often.” 

“I don’t think that I should, I always make stupid decisions when I get drunk.”

“I’d say you make some of your best.”

“Oh really?” Donnie said, spinning around on his chair causing Raph to have to stand back. He then parted his legs slightly wider so that more of the marks that Raph had made last night were visible. “You do realise that I am going to have to go to practice later like this.” Donnie reminded Raph, but the thought of everyone seeing Don marked like that caused a pleasant shiver to run down his spine. 

“Don’t see a problem with that.”

“I’ll have to put up with Mikey.”

“Plenty ta’ tease Mikey about if he starts being a pain.” Raph smirked, re-crossing his arms.

“Like what?” Donnie questioned, eager to find out what Raph had overheard or seen. 

“Mike’s got marks on his hips, and on his backside if you look hard enough.” Raph said as he crouch down to be between his partner’s legs. 

“And why were you looking at Mikey’s backside?” He asked, as he started to close his legs, but Raph didn’t let him, putting a hand on either thigh, squeezing the sensitive skin slightly. 

“He walked passed me yesterday and I thought he’d sat on something so I was going to tell him, but then I realised they were bruises, and I bet they’re still there today.”

“You think that Leo is spanking Mikey?”

“I wouldn’t put it past him the kinky fucker.” Raph said and they both burst into laughter. After the laughter died down, Raph’s expression sadden slightly and Donnie sighed, rubbing his thigh against his partner’s face to get his attention. 

“I really wish you wouldn’t leave so many marks, you get worse and worse every time.” Donnie said, seriously. 

“But you love it.” Raph smirked and Donnie blushed. 

“...Yes, but these will take ages to fade.” Donnie almost whined. “And then when they do, you’ll just make more.”

“Ya’ think I’m gonna wait until they fade to make some more?” Raph grinned, biting the skin of Donnie’s thigh lightly, not enough to leave a mark, just to tease. 

“Probably not.” Donnie said, moving his thigh away slightly, teasing his brother as well. “Maybe I could make some marks on you for a change.”

“Maybe, they ain’t gonna show up as well, I got dark skin.” Raph said, flexing slightly. “That’s one of the things I love about you, ya’ skin, it always shows marks up great.” He bit down slightly before slapping Donnie’s thigh, making him cry out. 

Raph quickly stood up and moved backwards that that he was able to avoid getting hit by his brother. 

“You…!” Donnie said, only half angry as he rubbed his thigh, drawing Raph’s attention back down to between his mate’s legs. 

“You keep doing that we’re gonna end up missing practice and you’ll have to turn up to the next with a shit load more marks.” Raph almost churred and Donnie looked up at him, smiled and then spread his legs, rubbing at the insides of his thighs and the bottom of his plastron in a seductive manner. 

Seconds later Raph pounced on him. 


End file.
